I See You
by cygnus jenessia
Summary: " Aku mencintaimu . ." Draco tak pernah tahu bahwa kalimat itu akan jadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya kepada Hermione Granger. Gadis cantik yang merupakan putri bangsawan di London. Draco mencintainya, menyukai apa yang Hermione miliki. Segalanya terasa sempurna sampai hari itu datang, ". . . Pergilah sejauh mungkin Draco . ." " Bertahanlah hidup untukku, Draco."


Hai semua…

Maaf banget ya author belum bisa update fic yang dulu – dulu soalnya lagi sibuk banget – alasan-, tapi buat mengobati kekecewaan author bakal publish fic baru yang terinspirasi dari sebuaah novel yang author baca – tapi nggak njiplak ya-.

Oke langsung aja, nggak usah banyak tulisan.

Warning : gaje,abal, AU,typo, OOC dan sebagainya . . .rated T semi M tapi unyuk chap ini rated M, so yang belum cukup umur silakan back.

**HARRY POTTER MILIK J.K Rowling**

**Cygnus jennesia **

**Present**

**I see you**

Gadis itu bergelung di bawah naungan selimut tebal, ia berpeluh dan butuh oksigen lebih karena paru-parunya hampir kering dan rontok ke perutnya karena percintaan yang panas. Sesuatu yang berwarna pink ada di kulit paha, pusar dan payudaranya.

Ia tahu itu adalah air mata, air mata vampir. Draco Malfoy.

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang si gadis, menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuh Draco, menyatukan punggung si gadis dengan dada Draco serta pinggul Draco dengan bokong si gadis. Draco menyeringai sambil meremas bokong milik si gadis, kemudian perlahan masuk ke lipatan paha dan menjamah daerah sensitive disana. Si gadis mendesah.

" Kau yang terbaik..," Draco mengerang saat si gadis menjepit tangannya dengan pahanya.

" Memang berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau tiduri?" Tanya si gadis.

" Hanya kau. Dan kau sudah cukup untuk membuatkumenggigit lenganku sendiri karena saking nikmatnya."

Bibir Draco melengkung indah, wajahnya bersinar karena ditempa cahaya matahari dari balik jendela. Gigi taringnya tumbuh dan matanya berkilat kehijauan, gairahnya kembali bangkit dan jujur saja Draco ingin menjilat seluruh tubuh si gadis dengan lidahnya, menyatukan diri kembali dengan si gadis dan tetap berdiam diri diatas ranjang tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun.

Sesuatu yang keras menyodok bokong si gadis, ia memutar bola mata,

" Bisakah kau menjauhkan itu dariku sebentar?" si gadis menjauh.

Draco tergelak, menurutnya itu lucu sekali. Semalaman penuh si gadis berteriak puas karena dirinya dan sekarang ia minta kepuasan itu di jauhkan,

" kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu?"

" Serius Hermione, kau akan menemukan letak lucunya nanti." Draco menciumi punggung Hermione, kemudian tengkuknya lalu dengan amat lembut Draco menggigit telinga Hermione.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar langkah kaki d lorong dekat kamar Hermione, si gadis tahu bahwa itu pertanda tidak bagus.

" Miss, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Jantung Hermione hamper saja melompat keluar dari dadanya saat mendengar suara salah satu pelayannya. Hermione melotot saat Draco bangkit dengan tubuh telanjang, pria itu mendekat kearah pintu kayu mahoni coklat yang besar.

" Biar aku saja, kau cepat sembunyi," desis Hermione.

Draco tersenyum licik, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya menggoda sambil menyentuh kenop pintu.

" Dracooo . . .," Hermione langsung berlari dan menyentuh tangan Draco yang memegang kenop pintu. Perlahan Hermione memutar kenop dan membuka pintu sedikit, sebatas celah kecil untuk memunculkan kepalanya.

" Aku baik, ada apa?" sahut Hermione.

Si pelayan yang diketahui bernam Lucille-Helena-Pomfrey menatap Hermione dengan pandangan ingin tahu, alis tipisnya berkerut dan hamper menyatu satu sama lain.

" Err. . .maaf, aku sedang tidak berpakaian. .aku baru mandi," Hermione berbohong, Lucille mengangguk dan mulai bersuara,

" Saya. .saya mendengar suara tawa laki-laki dari dalam, saya kira itu penjahat atau mungkin. . ," Lucille berhenti bicara dan kembali menatap Hermione.

" Jangan . .," Hermione berhenti menjawab, ia merasakan sentuhan dingin dipunggungnya dan kecupan benda kenyal ditengkuknya. Jika saja tidak ada Lucille didepannya, Hermione pasti sudah berbalik dan melumat balik bibir yang menggodanya sekarang.

" Emm . .jangan khawatir . .emm . .mungkin kau salah dengar, tidak ada siapa – siapa disini."

Hermione menutup pintu dan langsung mengeram pelan, ia berbalik dan menangkup pipi Draco. Hermione tidak percaya, orang didepannya adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang bias ia cumbu sesukanya, orang yang bias ia jadika sandaran kepala sesukannya. . . .miliknya.

" Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, kau sudah membuat Lucille mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk ke-3 kalinya," bisik Hermione.

Draco mengunci pintu dan menggendong tubuh ringan Hermione kembali ke ranjang. Kaki panjangnya melangkah pasti, menginjak gaun biru dan korset milik Hermione serta jas hitam using miliknya sendiri.

" Apa? Apa kau ingin aku mengentikan ini?" Draco mencium puncak payudara Hermione, kemudian menjilatnya perlahan, turun perlahan ke perut dan berkutat ke pusar. Hermione memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram rambut Draco, ia ingin Draco tetap disana, Hermione ingin berbagi kehangatan.

Akan tetapi tiba – tiba Hermione bangkit dan mendorong Draco, ia meringkuk.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Draco.

" Kau mulai jadi pembangkang Draco, membuat orang – orang resah hanya untuk menemuiku," rajuk Hermione," jangan harapkan apa – apa lagi dariku," lanjut Hermione dengan gaya marah.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak akan mampu hidup tanpa dirimu. Kau adalah nafasku," rayu Draco.

" Kau tidak bernafas, kau bahkan tidak punya detak jantung…," sanggah Hermione.

" Itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku," Draco menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri.

Hermione memutar bola mata dan menutupi dadanya sendiri,

" Jadi…bolehkah aku menciummu lagi atau memegang salah sau dari mereka?" Tanya Draco, ia mendekat.

" Hanya jika kau jadi anak baik,Draco. Tetap diam dan tidak mengundang kecurigaan," Hermione tersenyum.

" Aku bahkan rela jadi anjing peliharaanmu, segalanya akan kulakukan untukmu . . .I love you Hermione."

Draco mencium Hermione lagi, hanyamenyisakan desahan dan cakaran dari kuku Hermione di punggungnya.

Hermione . . . .

Cinta sejati Draco.

Seseorang melempar botol kaca dan salib ke dalam gundukan arang di perapian. Ia geram dan tak tahan untuk mengumpat sebebas-bebasnya.

" Sial. Brengsek. Bedebah . . .sampah," umpat si pria.

" Tahan dirimu, Kingsley. Tak ada gunanya kau menggerutu. Toh, pada akhirnya para penghisap darah itu akan dating," kata seorang wanita gemuk, Odhelia Umbridge.

" Tidak, Odhel. Seharusnya kita melawan, jika kita menyerah maka tak akan lama lagi kita akan menemui ajal sebagai santapan atau cemilan mereka," kata Kingsley Shacklebolt, ia seorang pejabat/bangsawan.

Kingsley kesal bukan main, para pemburu vampire yang ia kirimkan minggu lalu muncul didepan rumahnya dalam bentuk rangka kering mengerikan yang mirip mumi mesir.

" Mereka tahu kau mengincar an ingin memusnahkan mereka..," kata Odhelia, ia memegang foto yang ada diatas meja kantor Kingsley.

" Aku harus apa?" gumam Kingsley.

" Buat pancingan, Kingsley," Odhelia berhenti bicara dan menatap foto seorang gadis," keponakanmu, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia berhubungan dengan vampir 'kan? Cassandra( Trelawney) dan Tobias ( Snape) pernah melihat seorang vapir muda meloncat turun dari kamar Hermione. Gunakan dia Kingsley, taka apa kan mengorbankan 1 orang untuk kepentingan orang banyak?" bujuk Odhelia.

Kingsley Shacklebolt memijat kepalanya sendiri dan berkedipa berkali – kali, kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengangguk patuh.

" Semoga saja saudaraku tidak membunuhku karena sudah memanfaatkan anaknya," gumam si pria.

" Tidak akan. Dia pasti mengerti, yang terpenting buat para makhluk berdarah kotor itu musnah . . . .dari muka bumi."

Mereka tak tahu, ada seseorang diluar ruangan yang terkejut sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Gaunnya sudah basah oleh airmata, ia tidak kuat . . . . .kekasihnya . . .akan mati?

" Draco…,?"

To be continue….

Gimana?gimana? bagus nggak?

Segini dulu dari author dan akan author lanjutin kalau banyak yang suka.

Jangan lupa review ya.

Salam

Cygnus.


End file.
